Parisian Lemonaid
by Shadowstg44
Summary: An off shoot of my serpent in paris story that I decided to cut for pacing reasons but didn’t want to go to waste so here’s my first attempt. Enjoy


"You need to get laid don't you?" Jaiden said rolling his eyes.

"Is that a bad thing?" Alya mocked him.

"Alright but only on the condition that this is actually something you want."

"Oh it is." Alya said taking off her shirt revealing her light purple bra and her athletic physique, it takes a lot of cardio to keep up with ladybug. Jaiden took off his shirt revealing well toned abs and more scars than Alya wanted to count, his right arm was still bandages so she couldn't see the obsidian embedded there. "Oh my, what happened?" Alya gasped is shock.

"Just cause you win a fight doesn't mean you walk away unscathed." Jaiden said wincing at the memory.

The two of them were both standing and Alya had walked up to Jaiden once more, she hugged him as if wanting to take the scars away from him. "I wish I could do more for you." Alya whispered.

"This is more than enough"Jaiden replied using his right hand to caress her chin as he leaned down to kiss her. The two novices may have lacked skill but they made up for it with passion. Alya's arms raised to the back of Jaidens neck her fingers gripping his thick mop of black hair. Jaiden wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her closer while his right arm lightly scratched from her neck and down her back exciting a shiver from her. After giving her butt a firm squeeze his hand shifted around and slid into the front of her jeans, his fingers lightly feeling the fabric of her slightly damp panties.

"Already wet for me." Jaiden teased into their kiss.

"Shut up I saw that bulge when I first walked up to you." Alya retorted, moaning as his fingers pressed harder into her clit gently circling it returning the favor she ground her hips into his strong fingers.

Jaiden slowly walked them in a half circle so that Alya's back was to the bed, slowly he laid her down on it. When Jaiden finally broke their kiss Alya's eyes were glazed with bliss. He delicately undid the button on her jeans and pulled them down and off of her toned, smooth legs. He kissed her neck and trailed down her chest and then her stomach and then her hips, giving each area attention with his lips. When he got to her panties he gave a kiss through the soft fabric and slowly he pealed them down off of her legs and on the floor next to her jeans. Jaiden then plunged his tongue inside of her causing her to gasp is surprise but quickly turned to moaning as she felt electricity jump through her body. Jaidens hand moved to hold her hips and his thumb moved to play with her clit exciting more moans from her mouth, Alya's legs crossed themselves behind Jaiden's head out of reflex and he spurred on, moving his tongue deeper and faster inside of her as she felt the pressure build inside of her.

"Oh god yes!" Alya begged as her hands found their way to Jaidens hair encouraging him more. He kept up the speed and pressure and soon he felt her climax against his tongue, her sex squeezed and her legs shook as she rode her orgasm down.

Once Alya's legs slid to the ground Jaiden stood up and wiped his mouth with his left hand and leaned next to her ear and whispered. "Did that feel good?"

Alya's only response was to grab Jaidens hair and pull him into a deep kiss. "I'll take that as a yes." Jaiden said as he slid his own jeans and boxers down to the ground and kicked them off to the side. His cock bounced out of his boxers and shocked Alya at the size of it the only sound was a nervous gulp from Alya as she stared in disbelief. She mustered enough courage to feel the shaft with her hand gently gliding the length of it, Jaiden let a gasp slip from the sudden sensation and Alya timidly gave the head a lick eliciting another gasp from him. First Alya put her mouth around the tip and let her tongue glide around the head, after a few moments she moved her lips along the length feeling itch with her lips and tongue, she put a couple inches into her mouth and moved back and forth adding an inch or so with every bob. Jaidens fingers tangled themselves within her long hair and he started to guide her head up and down his shaft. Jaiden moaned from her motions and felt himself build but before he let himself get to far he let go of Alya's hair and she backed off coughing from holding her breath for to long.

"Did I not do a good job?" Alya asked disappointed that he stopped her.

"No it's not that," Jaiden started, "we just have more to do before I'm spent." He finished as he leaned her down onto the bed once more. He placed himself between her legs his shaft poking at her entrance and he kissed her deeply as he slowly inserted himself inside her. Alya's mind went numb from the pressure from Jaidens cock inside of her, it wasn't painful like she expected it to be but she never imagined how full she would feel, like she was about to be torn in half at any moment, but Jaiden was gentle and she didn't feel pain as he fully inserted himself giving her time to adjust. "Tell me when you're ready." Jaiden said sweetly in her ear before he kissed her neck.

After a moment "I'm ready." Alya said as she ground her hips into his. Jaiden pulled back slowly almost all the way and then he just as slowly slid back inside every revolution he gently picked up speed all the while Alya was moaning into his shoulder to keep from screening in ecstasy. Once Jaiden reached a comfortable pace he leaned in and kissed her again feeling her moan against his lips. Alya's legs moved on their own and wrapped around Jaidens back.

"Shit I don't have a condom on." Jaiden remembered.

"It's ok, I'm on birth control." Alya assured him.

After a few minutes Jaiden felt Alya tense around his cock as she approached her climax and feeling how tight she got Jaiden approached his own, Jaiden picked up speed and Alya moaned as his cock swelled inside of her. Alya screamed in pleasure as both she and Jaiden came simultaneously and she felt him shoot his load deep inside of her, her legs locked behind his back so he couldn't pull out.

After they rode out their orgasms Jaiden leaned against Alya both panting at the exertion


End file.
